


Why FOOF And Rocket Fuel Should Never Mix

by Viper_Flower



Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Chemistry, Drabble, Foof, Gen, Minecraft Rockets, Wordcount: 100-500, basically a shitpost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24584068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viper_Flower/pseuds/Viper_Flower
Summary: The title says it all.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	Why FOOF And Rocket Fuel Should Never Mix

Impulse sighed. He’d been toiling away at his desk for the past hour, trying to work out the stupid chemicals that filled the glass containers in front of him. Tango had asked him to help out with making his rockets more effective, so Impulse had tried adding various flammable chemicals that may add some oomph.

Groaning, he set down the glass of hydrazine but cursed as he remembered it had a curved bottom. He tried to grab the glass again, but it had already tipped into his beaker of fluoride.

He waited. 

No explosion. 

Huh. 

Taking a drop of the new mixture, he studied it under his microscope. The molecules had bonded and weren’t disintegrating anything. Maybe this could work?

Adding some of the liquid that he dubbed tetrafluorohydrazine to the gunpowder, he quickly threw together a rocket and lit it. He had to quickly let go, as the rocket launched into the air, out the window, and over the horizon.

“YES!” He exclaimed, punching the air with his fists. “God, Tango’ll like this.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“God, Iskall won’t like this.” Mumbo groaned as he examined the orange-red colored liquid in his beaker. He instantly rushed into the room where all the hazardous chemicals were saved and locked it in the freezer. Stored at -200 Celcius, it should be safe from exploding for now. He went back to his bench, locking the heavy iron door behind him and climbing down the four levels of stairs. Even if it reacted, he’d be safe.

He was about to try his experiment again, but a loud crash and an even louder explosion shook the building and nearly gave him a heart attack. He looked out the window and saw all the entire building above him blown out, thankfully not harming anyone or anything else. He rushed to the security room and re-winded the tapes. On the screen, he saw a projectile fly through the window, hit the freezer, and the feed went dead.

Grabbing his communicator, Mumbo typed a quick message into the chat.

MumboJumbo: WHO LAUNCHED SOMETHING INTO THE ROOM WITH HAZARDOUS CHEMICALS?!  
Grian: for once not me  
MumboJumbo: This is serious  
ImpulseSV: Oh, that’s where the tetrafluorohydrazine rocket went!  
MumboJumbo: The WHAT!?  
ImpulseSV: Hydrazine and fluoride in a rocket, new invention!  
TangoTek: Oh sweet, my new rocket?  
MumboJumbo: Dude, I was keeping FOOF in that room!  
ImpulseSV: … Oh crap  
TangoTek: Soooooo no new rocket

**Author's Note:**

> For those wondering:  
> Tetrafluorohydrazine is basically hopped-up rocket fuel  
> FOOF (dioxygen difluoride) will explode if it touches anything


End file.
